Terra vs the titans
by friewolf
Summary: what happens when they find out one of there formal allies is now there enemy and how are they going to defeat her. please R&Rmy first fanfic so can some one please tell me what they think of it


TERRA vs the TITAN

It was a regular day at the teen titans tower and they were enjoying there day and raven and star fire were meditating, Cyborg and beast boy were playing video games and robin was listening to his music. Until they found out that it was terra doing a crime and all of them were surprised that it was terra, then beast boy say "what the hell is she doing she is one of us not a villain!" then robin said "we need to go get terra and stop her from what she is doing before some one gets hurt!" once they got there. Terra say "you guy are finally here took long enough!" robin said we are here to stop you then terra said "are you sure you can stop me this time!" she started to attacking robin with her powers and made some stone warriors for the other teen titans. Then robin and terra were fighting each other hand to hand robin tried to use a round house kick but she dodged it and countered him with a hook kick and he went fly in the air but before he landed he threw a bird rang at terra but she blocked them with her powers by blocking it with a stone wall and then countered robin with her powers.

Then raven noticed that this is not terra, that it is not the really terra they knew but for some reason they could not use there full power and terra was winning. Star fire tried attacking her with her star bolts and she hit her but she countered with a couple of boulders. Cyborg tried to using his sonic cannon on terra but made him go flying in the air and he barely missed her but. Beast boy attacked her successfully but she attack beast boy with a boulder.

Raven tried to attack her with her own boulders but she took control of and threw it back at raven but raven stopped it and then both robin and raven "both say we need to retreat back to there base!" they were wondering how they would be able to beat her and wondering why she wasn't still in stone. Raven said that terra is evil but beast boy tried to defend her but deep down inside he knew it was true but he "say that terra save the city and saved us the titans!" but raven said she wasn't the really terra she was the evil side of terra and raven said she felt terra's evil presence when they were fighting her. Then she said we need to find the good side of terra and find a way to defeat terra. The next day they were trying to find the good side of terra and cyborg was looking for terra on there computer with beast boy and robin, raven and star fire. Beast boy was scouting out side making sure that terra would not be any where near titan's tower or ambush the titan's tower.

Robin called the titan's tower to see if they have founded terra yet and cybory said he hasn't detected her yet, all of a sudden beast boy contacted cyborg and told him that terra is here and cyborg went to the top of the titan's tower and cyborg said why are you here and she said like you two would stand a chance against me. Cyborg said "we weren't fighting at are full power so why are you here!" then she said "you and your friends are wanting to stop me right so how about we have one final battle just to see how strong you guys are in a location I choose ok and you can try as hard as you want and we shall see who wins!" then cyborg said "ok but this time we will win!" terra say said "you really think so well we will see once we fight!" then after terra left. Robin called to say that "they found terra at a school called jump city high school and they are going to bring her back to titan's tower!" robin said to terra that "we are the titan's and then she said "why are you here and robin said "we need your help!" she then said "what for!" they said we need your powers to help us in a battle!" terra said "you knew about my powers!" robin said "yes but we will explain once we get to the titan's tower!" then she "said ok I guess so!" robin said "ok lets get going we need to train you tonight!" then she like said "ok I will go with you!" then they started to go back to the titan's tower. They get her to the titan's tower and explain how they know about her powers and then start training with her powers first and she learned to use them effectively very fast and then they trained her with martial arts and she excelled at martial arts.

When they got done cyborg say "the evil terra came down and said she wanted to have a final battle between her and us and she wanted to choose the place we fight at!" robin said "fine let her choose the place where she wants to fight we have a secret weapon!" then all the teen titans went to bed except for terra and beast boy. The good terra was thinking on how she would do when she had to fight the evil side of terra, beast boy was thinking on how could he fight terra again. The next day they see evil terra and she said the dessert will be are battle ground and the titans went to the battle ground and she said "you better be ready or you will lose!" then the titans prepared to go to the desert. Robin and the titan's when to the battle ground with the good terra but with out evil terra knowing it and then they started to fight and terra made the first move terra threw a boulder and hit star fire and knocked her out then robin attacked evil terra with a bird rang and tried to slash her he slashed her on the shoulder but she countered with a boulder and out of no where the good terra stopped it.

The evil terra was shocked and then she tried to attacked her and had a sharp edged rock knife in her hand and slashed her on the side and then the good terra did a round house kick and she went flying then the evil terra threw the rock knife and it hit her in the stomach and then she feel unconscious. Cyborg tried to shoot her with his sonic cannon and hit her but she countered with a sharp rock but robin threw himself to block it from hitting cyborg and hit robin in the chest and then cyborg ran and shoot terra with his sonic canon but terra countered using her powers to make him go flying in the air and then hit him with a boulder and knocked him out. Raven and beast boy were scared but kept on fighting they noticed. Star fire was furies because she saw robin in blood and looked lifeless and charged at terra and shot terra with her star bolts some of her star bolt hit her and some of them missed her but terra countered and hit star fire with a boulder behind her and knocked her out.

Then raven and beast boy attacked her and injured terra but she countered with her powers but raven protected beast boy with her barrier and he hit her and knocked terra unconscious and finally won the final battle. Then they immediately brought to the titans and both terras to the tower and put all of them in the medical room including good and evil terra. Raven and beast boy were the only ones to make it with out harm and they were shocked that they so close to losing their friends beast boy couldn't help but cry because raven and beast boy almost lost there friends and then raven went to her room because she was about to cry to and didn't want to have beast boy see her cry and she also thought how close they were to losing her friends and still in shocked on how close it was that she could of lost her friends and tried to hold her tears back but she could no longer hold them back then beast boy knocked on her door and ask her if she was alright and if she wanted to talk.


End file.
